fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo - Genesis/Chapter 13
FATE YE scampered back as something churned. Something whooshed out from the corner of the room, a pod. YE tried to get it open but it refused to open. :Loud Speaker Man: It's a new age up there. Might as well be the only age. It's your age now, as unfortunate as it is. I'm gonna send you up there, YE. Into the new world. I know it seems so incredibly unclear now, and it is, but you have to trust me, now and forever. On the surface is the ruins of a city. There's not going to be much there, hopefully at least. If there's anything, anyone that tries to hurt you, you run. If things need to get messy, I'm giving you this. The pod opened finally and a pillar extended from the pod’s hatches, clenched in its arm was a medical syringe. Huge, menacing and insanely sharp at its tip, with a dark red liquid filled inside. A leather strap hung off it. YE poked it, it’s transparent qualities alien to him. :Loud Speaker Man: These usually come smaller. But we made one for, um, purposes. So it's yours. YE lifted the syringe and felt around for the leather strap. He eased it over his body and it hung tightly over his shoulder. He secured it for comfort. :Loud Speaker Man: I need you to go to the other side of the city to an old lab building. It's probably mostly abandoned except for, god willing, a friend of mine. He'll know who you are when he sees you. He's also going to explain things. I don't have too much time left. He'll tell you where to go from there. The lab will be marked with this green logo; I'm sure you'll know what I mean when you see it, since it's all around the city. It's not too far away, but this is still a big city. There's probably a lot still here, good and bad. Try to lay as low as possible. The empty pillar retracted and came back up with torn blue jeans and a tiny device with a screen that glowed a radioactive green. YE examined it. :Loud Speaker Man: This is a navigation device of sorts. It’s got little maps of, well, basically everywhere. You can hook it up to any other piece of technology and it'll mark your map so you can find anywhere you need to go. Amazing technology. I marked it for you. Oh, and these are just pants. Kinda small, but y'know. They have lots of pockets, so lots of storage. YE picked up the device and the jeans. He wasn’t sure what to do with the pants but it came to him, slowly putting them on, one little leg at a time. They were torn, but they would have to do. He examined the device, it’s bright glow grabbing his curiosity. He put it over his chest and then stashed it away in the pockets of his torn jeans. :Loud Speaker Man: You're going to help a lot of people, YE. I'm going to help you do that as much as I can. Go to the place I marked on your map, and be careful. God knows the kind of shit it's turned to up there... I'm sorry to put you through this. Oh, and don't look for me, OK? I'm just fine. I know you don't fully understand, but just make your way to my friend. They're counting on you. Good luck. The screen went black. The room was dark now, illuminated only by the green light in his jeans. YE stood, looking at the open pod in front of him. As he began to understand where it would take him, he examined his purpose. He was about to become something much larger than what he had been previously, whatever it was. He didn’t know much, and what he did know what purposely fed to give him as little information as possible. He stepped forward. He was ready. The pod took him up through the tube, lights guiding up. Minutes passed of momentum up and then a shaft opened up. The light shone through, It blinded his eyes a bit and then he came out of the tube. YE closed his hopeful eyes.